This invention relates to apparatus for use by outdoorsmen and more particularly to apparatus for use by a fisherman and others desiring to measure water temperature at preselected locations and depths.
It is known that fish are more prone to feeding when water is at a certain temperature or within a certain temperature range. Consequently, many serious fishermen carry thermometers or other temperature measuring devices to enable them to determine when and where the fish are most likely to bite. These temperature measurement devices typically take the form of a thermometer connected to the end of a string. The thermometer is thrown into the water while grasping the string in order to measure the temperature at predetermined locations and depths. This is a rather inconvenient procedure which requires carrying another piece of gear, i.e. and string the thermometer, retrieving the thermometer from the pocket or other storage location, unraveling the string, throwing the thermometer into the water, and letting it sink to the desired depths.
In addition to being inconvenient the procedure is unsatisfactory in that it is often difficult to insure that the thermometer has been positioned at the desired location and depth and maintain the thermometer at that position. For example, in swift currents, the thermometer will have a tendency to drift thereby making it difficult to measure the temperature at the desired location and depth. Even if it is possible to place the thermometer in the desired position, it must remain there for a period of the sufficient to permit the thermometer reading to stabilize. Once again this is difficult in locations where the water is in motion. Finally, after the temperature reading has stabilized, the thermometer must be retrieved by winding in the string then returning the apparatus to its storage location after reading the indicated temperature. Quite often, this procedure entails the use of both hands. Consequently, it is difficult to hold other objects, for example a fishing pole, at such times.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a water temperature measuring device which is readily accessible and easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a water temperature measuring device which will measure temperature at a desired location and depth.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a water temperature measurement device which enables the user to make substantially continuous temperature readings while repositioning the temperature sensor.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a water temperature measuring device which enables the user to locate regions having a desired temperature within a body of water.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following description of the invention.